The Fall of the Jedi
by Strange Music
Summary: Episode 3 aus ObiWan's Sicht. Written for a competition...that's why it is German.


The Fall of the Jedi oder Der Fall des Lichtes (Abweichung der Übersetzung ist absichtlich)  
  
Rückblicken hätte ich wissen sollen das es so kommen würde.  
  
Ich war nicht bereit gewesen sein Meister zu werden...  
  
Und ich erinnere mich an das Eiskalte Gefühl das mir über den Rücken lief als QuiGon es den Rat vorschlug.  
  
Da hatte es noch so viel gegeben was ich zu lernen hatte.  
  
Ich war nicht bereit gewesen sein Meister zu werden.  
  
Nicht für Anakin  
  
Nicht für irgendjemanden.  
  
Aber meinen Worte waren nur auf taube Ohren getroffen.  
  
Der Tag verging in einer großen Eile. Und trotz der Ruhelosigkeit die fast mein ganzes Denken einnahm, waren doch genügen stille Augenblicke um mich zu erinnern das die Person die mich durch die Prüfung begleiten sollte nicht hier war.  
  
QuiGon  
  
Die Person die mich durch den größten Teil meines Lebens begleitet hatte war nicht mehr an meiner Seite.  
  
Hatte mich mit diesen Jungen zurückgelassen  
  
Vielleicht war das der Grund gewesen weshalb ich zu Anakin nie das gleiche Verhältnis hatte welches QuiGon und ich gehabt hatten. Vielleicht war das der Grund weshalb ich immer ein Stück Wut in mir trug das ich nie ganz abstreifen konnte.  
  
Ich war nicht bereit gewesen Meister zu werden.  
  
Bis ich es plötzlich sein mußte.  
  
Rückblickend hätten wir sehen müssen das es zum scheitern verurteilt war.  
  
*****  
  
Ich wurde aus meinen Erinnerungen  
  
gerissen, von zwei Händen welche sich um mein Bein legten.  
  
Ich lehnte mich vor um in die lachenden Augen von Leia zu blicken.  
  
Der schmäleren, wenn auch nicht bei viel, der Zwillinge.  
  
Lea and Luke  
  
Anakin's ungewolltes und auch unbewusstes Vermächtnis and die Jedi.  
  
Beide waren noch zu jung um zu verstehen was um sie herum vorging. Die Bedeutung die sie, wie ihr Vater, eines Tages haben würden.  
  
Die Macht bereits stark in beiden. Selbst in Ihren zarten Alter.  
  
Doch das waren keinen Sorgen die sie plagten.  
  
Nicht wenn ihr größtes Problem noch vor einigen Tage Ihre ersten schritte gewesen waren.  
  
Ich fühlte die Trauer beim Gedanken daran.  
  
Seltsam das ein freudiges Ereignis in andern Familien war so viel Kummer in diese bringen würde.  
  
Aber es war Tatsache. Und wir alle wußten das der Tag an dem wir zumindest einen der beiden weg geben mussten immer näher kam.  
  
Jeder Tag länger den sie zusammen verbrachten würde sie mehr in Gefahr bringen.  
  
Sie waren zu kostbar...die Skywalker Zwillinge.  
  
Wir hatten beschlossen sie zu trennen so lange sie jung genug waren. Um Ihnen den Start ins neue Leben so leicht wie möglich zu machen.  
  
Der kleine Luke würde von seinen Onkel Owen großgezogen werden.  
  
Wärend klein Lea mit Ihrer Mutter unter den Dach von Senator Organa aufwachen würde. Offiziel seine Tochter.  
  
Mein Vorschlag wäre es gewesen beide weit weg von ihrer Mutter zu geben. Aber ich hatte ihn nie laut ausgesprochen, da ich wusste das es Padme das Herz brechen würde beide Kinder zu verlieren.  
  
Zu groß war die Wunde aus Verrat und Trauer welche sie mit sich trug.  
  
In gewisser weise war es das was uns verband.  
  
Ich lehnte mich vor um Leia auf meine Knie zu setzen.  
  
Etwas was innerhalb von Sekunden mit einen sogar noch breiteten Lächeln belohnt wurde bevor sie sich zurücklehnte und einschlief.  
  
Ich legte eine schützende Hand über sie als mein Blick zurück zu den Flammen in Kamin fiel.  
  
Es war im Flammenschein gewesen das ich Ihren Vater mein erster Versprechen gegeben hatte.  
  
Der Tag an dem ich an einen anderen Feuer gestanden hatte.  
  
Der Tag an dem ich ihn versprochen hatte sein Meister zu werden. Und somit das versprechen hielt welches ich dem Mann gegeben hatte welcher gerade von Ihnen umschlossen wurde.  
  
Und es war im Feuer gewesen das ich in zu letzt gesehen hatte.  
  
Ich drehte meine Hand um die Narbe anzusehen welche ich dort trug.  
  
Ich hatte viele Narben. Einige von Ihnen aus meine Zeit als Padawan. Und eine Menge mehr aus der Zeit der KlonKrieg.  
  
Aber auf gewisse Weise schmerzte diese besonders.  
  
Vielleicht weil es die einzige war welche ich nicht bedecken konnte.  
  
Aber viel eher weil es die Narbe war durch die alles begonnen hatte.  
  
+++  
  
2 Jahre war es hergewesen das der Klonkrieg begonnen hatte. Und wir fühlten wie wir mit jeden Tag der verging erschöpfter wurden. Besonders da jeder Tag den Tod eines weiten Freundes ....eines weiteren Verbündeten zu beinhalten schien.  
  
Immer mehr Jedi schienen der Armee der Klone zum Opfer zu fallen. Die wenigen die von uns noch über waren. Waren oft gezwungen sich auf fernen Planeten in den äußeren Rändern der Galaxy zu verstecken.  
  
Die letzte Tragödie lag gerade mal 2 Tage zurück und war noch viel zu frisch in unserer aller Gedanken.  
  
Die Akademie  
  
Unser jüngster und bis jetzt größter Verlust in diesen Krieg  
  
Nur die stärksten in der Macht hatten es kommen gefühlt. Gerade noch fähig sich selbst, und die Leute die sich gerade bei Ihnen befanden aus den Gebäude zu retten.  
  
Bevor die Explosion den immerdunklen Himmel erhellte.  
  
Der Zahl der Überlebenden war 42....von 3017 Personen welche sich in der Akademy befunden hatten.  
  
30 Meister und 11 Padawane. Und Padme welche sich zu diesen Zeitpunkt bei Anakin befunden hatte.  
  
Keines der Kinder hatte überlebt. Und es bracht mir das Herz mehr noch als die Freunde die ich verloren hatte. Das der Feind es geschafft hatte mit einen einzigen Schlag. Unser aller Zukunft zu gefährden.  
  
"ObiWan?"  
  
Ein Seufzer kam über meine Lippen als Mace Windu an meine Seite trat.  
  
Ohne aufzusehen lud ich ihm einfach mit einer Handbewegung ein Platz zu nehmen. "Wie geht es dem Bein?"  
  
"Es heilt"  
  
"Ich schätze das tut es."  
  
Ich drehte mich um, um ihn anzusehen. Der gleiche müde traurige Blick in seinen Augen den auch ich trug  
  
"Anakin sucht nach dir."  
  
Ich wußte es bereits. Die Verbindung zwischen uns beiden hatte bereits einiges Übertragen. Aber ich hatte vorsorglich meinen Teil der Verbindung geschlossen. Zu wichtig war es gewesen einen kurzen Augenblick für mich zu haben.  
  
"Wie geht es Ani und Padme?"  
  
"Anakin's Schulter ist behandelt worden und Amidala's Kopfwunde sollte mit der Zeit heilen. Das einzige was uns noch Sorgen bereitet ist die Gehirnerschütterung die sie noch zu plagen scheint. Die Übelkeit die sie schon bei unserer Ankunft geplagt hat ist noch nicht besser.  
  
Er fiel in schweigen.  
  
Und ich wußte da es noch mehr zu sagen hatte. Und bei der Zeit die es ihm brauchte fortzufahren erkannte ich das ich es nicht gerne hören würde.  
  
"Er war sehr wütend auf dich. Da seinen eigene Fähigkeit zu heilen zu besten Zeiten nicht-existent ist. Er dachte anscheinen das du dich um Padme kümmern würdest. Soweit das er es Meister Rathan benahe verboten hätte die Heilung zu vollziehen."  
  
"Meister Rathan ist ein sehr fähiger Heiler. "  
  
"Ich weiß. Und es war gut das es sich wie immer gezeigt hat wer in dieser Beziehung wirklich die Hosen anhat."  
  
Ich fühlte die Anfänge eines Lächelns auf meinen Lippen.  
  
"Trotzdem hat die Wut die der Junge zu schau gestellt hat viele von uns erschreckt"  
  
"Wieso habe ich geahnt das du nicht wegen Fragen zu meiner Gesundheit hier hergekommen bist."  
  
Ich lächelte um die Anschuldigung aus meiner Bemerkung zu nehmen. Konnte aber nicht verdecken das ich nur zu recht hatte.  
  
"Verstehe mich nicht falsch" fuhr Mace fort "Es ist nicht so als ob wir nicht wüsten wie wichtig jeder von uns im Augenblick ist. Besonders Jedi's so stark wie Anakin. Aber einige von uns sind besorgt über den Jungen."  
  
Es war nicht so als ob er mir irgendetwas neues erzählen würde. Während des letzen Jahres war das Verhältnis zu meinen Padawan immer schwieriger geworden.  
  
Er wollte Meister werden.  
  
Sein Argument war das er schon längst kein Padawan mehr war. Das er dazu bereit war. Aber je mehr er argumentierte und stritt. Desto sicherer war ich mir das er es noch nicht war.  
  
Es es würde nur durch meine Entscheidung sein das er der Grad der Meisters erreichen würde. Da es am Meister lag die Zeit zu bestimmen wann ein Schüler bereit war.  
  
"Du weißt das der Tag nicht mehr fern ist  
  
wo deine Kontrolle als Meister über ihn nichts mehr mehr bewirken wird."  
  
Ich nickte und wendete meine Blick zurück ins Feuer.  
  
(((Aber ich glaube nicht das einer von uns beiden wußte wie nah dieser tag wirklich sein würde  
  
Da es war nur einen Tag später das es alles begann.  
  
Und alles endete.)))  
  
Seine Augen blitzen.  
  
Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. "Was braucht es, bis du endlich erkennst das ich bereit bin JediMeister zu werden.  
  
Wenn nicht jetzt. Beinahe alle der anderen Schüler sind bereits zu Meistern erklärt worden. Einige viel jünger als ich."  
  
"Anakin" Ich sprach mit einer ruhe die ich nicht fühlte. "Du bist noch nicht bereit."  
  
"Und ich schätze was dich angeht werde ich nie *bereit sein*. Ist es nicht so *Meister*" Er schleudert mir das letzte Wort mit Wut entgegen.  
  
"Du wirst bereit sein wenn dein Zeit gekommen ist."  
  
Ich hatte nicht gemerkt das ich meinen Blick von ihm abgewandt hatte, bis ich plötzlich spürte wie mich zwei Hände am Kragen packten und mich gegen den Baum hinter mir hielten.  
  
Die harte Rinde des Baumes grub sich schmerzhaft tief in meine linke Hand.  
  
"Gib es zu ObiWan. Du willst nicht das ich JediMeister werde. Nein! Du willst mich zu deinen Füßen. Wie ein Hund der an seinen Meister gebunden ist."  
  
Unsere Augen trafen sich. Und als ich die blanke Wut in seinen Augen sah fühlte ich meine eigene Ruhe schwinden.  
  
"Nein. Aber es sind Gedanken wie diese welche mir zeigen das du noch viel zu lernen hast."  
  
Er ließ meinen Mantel los und drehte mir den Rücken zu.  
  
"Du weißt das ich dich immer wie einen Vater geliebt habe."  
  
Sein Eingeständnis war gelassen und traf mich aus heiterem Himmel.  
  
Ich wußte nicht was ich Antworten sollte.  
  
Es schmerzte uns beide das ich nicht die offensichtlichste sagen konnte.  
  
Die Antwort auf die er wahrscheinlich gewartet hatte.  
  
Ich ließ mich zu Boden sinken als er sich umdrehen und mir in die Augen sah.  
  
((Manchmal frage ich mich...ob die Dinge anders gelaufen wären wenn ich es geschafft hätte Worte zu sagen auf die er so sehr gewartet zu haben scheint.)))  
  
++++  
  
Wärend der nächsten zwei Tage sprachen wir nicht viel miteinander und es war erst als ich an Padme's Krankenbett gerufen wurde, das ich ihn wiedersah.  
  
++++  
  
Das arme Mädchen schien immer noch unter der Gehirnerschütterung zu leiden. Und die immer noch vorhandene Übelkeit bereitete nicht nur Anakin Sorgen. Diesmal war es Padme selbst die mich um Hilfe bat.  
  
Einen Wunsch den ich nicht abschlagen konnte.  
  
Sie sah blass aus. Aber das Lächeln das ihr Gesicht erhellte war aufrichtig.  
  
"Meister Silva hat sich beschwert das sie seinen Anordnungen nicht Folge leisten Mylady. Das er dir schon vor zwei Tagen befohlen hatte die Übelkeit einzustellen."  
  
Sie lächelte und nahm meine Hand in die Ihre als ich mich neben Ihr niedersetze.  
  
"Ich habe von dem Streit zwischen dir und Ani gehört."  
  
Es überraschte mich nicht. schließlich hatte Anakin laut genug geschrien das es das halbe Lager gehört hatte.  
  
"Er wird sich beruhigen....mit der Zeit."  
  
Wie er es immer tut, wollte ich hinzuzufügen. Aber es würde uns nur beide daran erinnern das es länger und länger dauerte bis Ani sich von seinen Wutanfällen beruhigt hatte.  
  
"Okay...." Warf ich ein bevor wir uns zu sehr in Sorgen vergruben. "aber ich bin hier aus anderen Gründen hergekommen als zu plaudern."  
  
Lächelnd tätschelte ich Ihre Schulter.  
  
"Schließlich können wir das noch später machen."  
  
Sie lächelte zurück und schloß ihre Augen als Zeichen das ich beginnen konnte.  
  
ich war nicht der beste Heiler im Lager. Aber ich war derjenige den sie am meisten vertraute und nur wenige Sekunden später verstand ich weshalb.  
  
Vielleicht hatte sie es ja schon gespürt, ich hingegen meine Überraschung nicht so gut verbergen. Weder mein angehaltener Atem noch die scharfe Bewegung mit der ich meine Hand vom Bauch zog.  
  
Als ich sie ansah waren ihre Augen wieder geöffnet.  
  
Ich weiß nicht was sie in meinen sah, aber was ich in was ich in ihren sah war nur zu klar.  
  
Erkenntnis und Furcht.  
  
"I denke das heißt das ich richtig lag."  
  
Alles was ich antworten konnte war ein nicken. Da mir die Gabe zu sprechen noch immer abhanden war.  
  
Ein Schlucken  
  
"Ist es in Ordnung?"  
  
Ich fragte leise nach Erlaubnis und erhielt sie mit einen nicken. Fast zu vorsichtig legt ich die Hand wieder auf den Bauch.  
  
Ein lauter Herzton...schnell...voller Angst.  
  
und dann leise.....zwei mehr.  
  
"*Sie* sind in Ordnung" Für einen Augenblick sah ich das Staunen auf ihren Gesicht.  
  
Aber zu schnell wurde es von Angst überdeckt.  
  
"Ich schätze ich habe mir den denkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht."  
  
"Ehrlichgesagt glaube ich nicht das es irgendwelche guten Zeitpunkte für die nächsten Jahre geben wird."  
  
(((Rückblicken, wenn ich gewusst hätte was passieren würde hätte ich mich anders verhalten. Aber Rückblickend ist alles viel klarer.)))  
  
Der Schrecken in Ihren Gesicht war so klar. Und alles ich tun konnte war sie näher zuziehen und Worte des Mutes und der Hoffnung zu flüstern. Eine Hoffnung die ich selbst nicht hatte.  
  
"Wir werden einen Weg finden" versprach ich ihr als ich sie näherzog und einen Kuss auf Ihre Stirn presste.  
  
Der zerberstende Stuhl nur einen Meter von mir entfernt schreckte uns auf. Genauso wie der mit Wut schnaubende Person welche ihn geworfen hatte.  
  
"Ich glaube das heißt das ich hier wohl nicht mehr gebraucht werde."  
  
Seine Stimme triefte in Sarkasmus.  
  
"Anakin" ich stand auf um ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Sich mit einen Stein zu unterhalten wäre wahrscheinlich leichter gewesen....und vielleicht sogar produktiver.  
  
Ich schaffte es nur einen einzigen Schritt zu gehen bevor ich fühlte wie ich in die Luft gerissen wurde um einige Meter durch den Raum zu schlittern.  
  
"Anakin" I versuchte es nochmals ihn zu beruhigen. Aber erneut fühlte ich wie mich Luft umschloss. Nur das sich diesmal ein Phantomhand um meinen Hals legte welche mir weiteres sprechen unmöglich machte.  
  
"Ich schätze...mein guter Meister, das ich hiermit den Grund gefunden habe, weshalb du mich nicht dir Prüfung machen läßt. Zu viel Angst vor der Konkurrenz die ich werden könnte? Zu viel Angst deinen Platz zu verlieren.....den im Bett meiner Frau."  
  
Luft war zu kostbar um sie mit reden zu verschwenden, aber ich hätte den Versuch gemacht wäre mir Amidala nicht zuvorgekommen.  
  
"Anakin....du weißt nicht was du da redest." Ihr Stimm schwang mit Entrüstung die jede normale Person durchgehört hätte. Am im Augenblick waren Anakin's Gedanken weder normal nur ruhig.  
  
Sein Griff über mich schwand als sich das Ziel seine Aufmerksamkeit änderte.  
  
Trotzdem traf und beiden der Schlag aus heiteren Himmel. Und ich fühlte einen kalten Punkt in mir als ich Padme's Kopf mit den Schlag zurückprallen sah. Aber es waren keine Tränen in Ihren Auge als ihr entrüste Blick den Ihres Mannes traf.  
  
"Du kannst nicht klar denken!"  
  
"Oh doch das kann ich. Anscheinend klarer als ich in letzter Zeit gedacht habe."  
  
"Anakin"  
  
"Spare es dir. Schätze also das ich recht hatte mit Politikern. Mann kann euch wirklich nicht trauen."  
  
Und dann flüchtete er aus den Zelt.  
  
((Es überraschte keinen von uns beiden als uns Mace später mitteilte das er mit einen Flieger das Kamp verlassen hatte. Aber keiner von uns beiden wußte wie lange es brauchen würde bis ich ihn wiedersehen würde und unter welchen Umständen.))  
  
Für die nächsten Monate sah es so aus als ob uns eine Verschnaufpause gewährt würde. Ein Rast den wir dringend benötigten.  
  
(((Bis)))  
  
Ein Schrei...ein Schrei der gleich verriet das es sich hier im eine Kämpfernatur handeln würde. Genaues wie seinen Schwester welche schon bei Ihrer Mutter gehalten wurde.  
  
Was für ein kleines Wunder die zwei waren.  
  
Ein Minute behielt ich ihn in meinen Armen...bevor ich auch ihn an seine Mutter weitergab.  
  
Wir hatten die letzen zwei Monate im Hause Senator Bail Organa verbracht. Als Freund von Amidala hatte er sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht um ihr und den Kindern eine Zuflucht zu bieten. Keiner wußte was ihn bevor stehen würde sollte man uns hier erwischen.  
  
Aber hier war einer der wenigen Orte welche uns Zuflucht bot, ohne das sie Anakin kannte.  
  
Ich fühlte mit jeden Tag wie die Wut in meinen Padawan stieg. Die dunkle Seite der Macht so nahe. Und ich spürte das sich jemand in seiner Nähe befand der seine Geist vergiftete. Aber ich war machtlos etwas dagegen zu tun. Schon lange hatte er Rufe von mir ignoriert, seine Gedanken vor mir verschlossen.  
  
Ich erzählte Padme nicht davon. Zu groß waren die Problem die sie bereits hatte.  
  
Und mit jeden Tag der verging fühlte ich wie mein Padawan sich immer weiter auf einen Pfad begab von dem es keinen Rückweg  
  
geben würde.  
  
Das Bündel in meinen Armen hatte aufgehört zu schreien uns schloß endlich die Augen.  
  
Ich wünschte wirklich das ich den beiden ein bessere Zukunft sichern könnte.  
  
(((Das nächste Mal das ich meinen Padawan traf war in den vulkanhaltigen Ebenen des Planeten Amuran. Wo ich mich mit einen meiner Informanten getroffen hatte.)))  
  
Es war seltsam die vertrauten Muster wieder zu spüren . Sogar vermischt mit so viel Hass. Er selber hatte sich äußerlich nicht verändert. Sein Gesicht immer noch so jung. Aber die Dunkelheit in ihm war nur zu offensichtlich in seinen Zügen.  
  
Die ersten Augenblicke sprach keiner von uns.  
  
Dann  
  
"Ich würde sagen das er seltsam ist dich hier zu treffen. Tatsache ist aber das ich dich gesucht habe.*Meister*"  
  
Er sprach das letzte Wort mit besonderen Ausdruck der Verachtung.  
  
Ich fühlte wie meinen Hände nach dem Lichtschwert griffen. Doch im Moment als sich meinen Hand um den Griff schloß bermerkte ich den Fehler den ich gemacht hatte. Als sein Lächeln mir zeigte das ich in seine Falle getappt war. gefolgt von der schmerzlichen Erkenntnis als sich Phantomfinger in meine Gedanken bewegten. Wärend seine Gedanken folgten als sie sich einen Weg in die meinen bahnten.  
  
Es gibt wenige Dinge in welchen ich besser war als Anakin. Diplomatie war eines davon.  
  
Und einige in welchen wir unsere Stärken messen konnten, wie zum im Fliegen oder im Schwertkampf.  
  
Aber leider viele in denen er mir überlegen war. Und die Macht über den Geist war einen davon.  
  
Die Finger schlossen sich und zogen einen Gedanken.  
  
//Er sieht so sehr seinen Vater ähnlich// hörte ich Padme's Stimme als sie durch meinen Gedanken schallte.  
  
Die Erinnerung ließ ihn die Kontrolle verlieren und ich nutze die Chance um die Mauern in meinen Geiste zu schliesen.  
  
Leia....ich musste verhindern das Ihr Vater auch von Ihr erfuhr. Und im gleichen Moment nutze ich die Chance mein Lichtschwert zu ziehen.  
  
Um ihn von einer Ebene wo ich mit Sicherheit verlieren würde. Zu einer zu ziehen, wo ich eine Chance hatte. Die Schwerter flogen als er jede meiner Attacken konterte. Und ich die seinen.  
  
Abgesehen von den Moment wo einer von uns müde werden würde wären die Chancen gleich. Und einige Zeit war dies auch so. Bis Anakin erneut den Weg des Geistes bevorzugte. Der schmerz der mich erneut für einen Augenblick stolpern ließ. Aber es war nur dieser Augenblick den Anakin bruachte um mein Schwert aus meiner Hand zu treten und einen tiefe Brandwunde auf meiner linken Handgelenk hinterlies.Die Chancen waren auf seiner Seite, ich hatte so gut wie verloren.  
  
"Anakin. Nicht!"  
  
Ich sah seinen Blick als er mein Gesicht nach Informationen durchsuchte. Ob ich es auch gehört hatte.  
  
Meinen verwunderten Augen zeigten ihm genug von dem was er wissen sollte.  
  
"QuiGon"  
  
Als als ob es als Antwort auf seine Frage war erschien die blau schimmende Gestalt meines Meisters.  
  
"Es ist noch nicht zu spät!"  
  
Für eine Sekunde schwand die Dunkelheit in den Augen meines Schülers als er mit offenen Mund auf die Gestalt meines Meisters starrte. Und ich sah den Jungen wieder den ich vor langer Zeit als meinen schüler angenommen hatte. Aber dann Verschwand das Licht erneut und die Dunkelheit kehrte zurück.  
  
"Aber es ist...es ist zu spät"  
  
Erneut nutze ich die Ablenkung um meinen eigen angriff zu starten.  
  
Und der Kampf startete erneut.  
  
Bis wir einen Schlucht ereichten welche zu einen der vielen Lavaführenden Ströme führte-  
  
Die Hitze brannte in unser beider Gesichter. Und vielleicht war das der Grund das Anakin nicht bermerkte das sich der Boden auf den er stand gelockert hatte. Und auch ich bemerkte es als es  
  
schon zu spät war.  
  
Ich erinner mich wie ich hinlief. Nicht sicher was ich tun würde als all meine Gedanke in dem grellen Licht der Attacker eines Sith Lords versanken.  
  
+++  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte mussten ein paar Stunden vergangen sein. Das die Sonne die zuvor hoch gestanden war untergegangen war.  
  
Das sanfte glühen der Gestalt meines Meisters immer noch an meiner Seite.  
  
Der gleiche sanfte Ausdruck in seinen Augen wie in der Zeit als er noch mein Meister gewesen war. Beschämt senkte ich meine Kopf. Wohl bewusst das ich die in der Aufgabe welche er mir übertragen hatte versagt hatte.  
  
"ObiWan"  
  
Ein Seufzer.  
  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld"  
  
"Ist es das?. Du hast mir die Verantwortung über den Jungen gegeben. Du hast mir vertraut das ich ihn von der Bösen Seite der Macht beschützen würde. Und ich habe versagt."  
  
Als keine Antwort kam sah ich auf.  
  
Verwundert über die Tatsache das der Blick meines Meisters keinerlei Vorwurf enthielt. Nur einen traurigen wissenden Blick.  
  
"Ich glaube das ich außerhalb unser beider Macht war die zu verhindern."  
  
Ich schloß meine Augen und nickte.  
  
"Er ist noch am Leben." Er sagte es als Tatsache.  
  
Wissend das es mich nicht überraschen würde. Ich hatte durch die letzen Stränge der Verbindung zu meinen Schüler sein Überleben gespürt. Die Stränge waren dünn und würden nicht mehr lange halten. Aber durch die letzen Reste spürte ich seinen Geist.  
  
Einen Geist indem die Dunkelheit endgültig überhand genommen hatte.  
  
+++++  
  
Und jetzt war ich hier in den Bergen. In der Zuflucht welche uns Schutz bieten  
  
würde bis die Zeit gekommen war die Zwilling zu trennen.  
  
Amidala würde auf Leia acht geben.  
  
Und ich auf Luke. Von der Ferne. Während ihn sein Onkel Owen zu einen normalen Leben aufziehen würde.  
  
Wenn wir alle Glück hatten wäre es vielleicht möglich das das Dunkle Seite der Macht bis er erwachsen würde besiegt ist.  
  
Aber ich wage es nicht zu hoffen.  
  
Vielmehr habe ich die düstere Ahnung das beiden noch ein weiter Weg bevorsteht.  
  
Das Ende 


End file.
